Ashura Jishou
Ashura Jishou (阿修羅事象,'' Jishou Ashura'', lit. Demon of the Sand) is a rare and the most powerful Munashimeisei, the Guild Master of the Munashimeisei Guild. He is the current Ruler of Ametsumi, he is an S-Class Dark Mage of the guild along with his partner Kurosu. Taking control after causing a rebellion against the former ruler of Ametsumi. Appearance Standing at 6’7, with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs and thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length, deep black-purple hair which is kept neatly slicked back, though strands tend to fall in front of his face during battles. Ashura has various battle wounds, most notably a long stitched scar above his nose that stretches across his face. He has deep set drooping eyes, framed by many wrinkles, and thin eyebrows that appear to be in a perpetual 'sad' position. Ashura speaks with a deep, relaxed voice, and he is usually seen smoking a thick, buck cigar produce by an unnamed company in the world of the living. His theme of dress is meant to convey the image of an Italian mafia boss. Ashura wears a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt, a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants and polished black shoes with gold buckles. He also wears a long, thick, dark green pelted fur coat on his shoulders. Often keeping his hands on the inside of his coat, the reason for this is unknown. The most notable in all of his appearance is that, he wears a two gold hoop earring on his ears, and usually has several golden rings with different colored gemstones on every finger. Almost always seen smoking on a cigar, his favorite brand produced by a company in the World of the Living. Personality Ashura is confident in himself and in his abilities and enjoys toying with is opponents, often smiling smugly when facing an opponent that he knows is weaker than him. However, due to his confidence, he seriously underestimated anyone’s willpower, which can backfire on him but rarely happens. A boastful and arrogant man, to the point of disrespect to almost anyone he meets. His boasting can often can backfire on him, up against an opponent has a quickly temper like his does can often go off and attack him. He prefers that a battle will go by nice, slow and smoothly, a man with a bit of laziness in him. Not wanting to waste energy on opponents that brake. As he would put it, not wanting to hear the boasting of others, not afraid to tell others what he truly thinks of them. He is a man who takes great pride in his appearance and in his cloths. Going so far as stopping a battle to slick his hair back, because it came out of place. He seems to get anger if his hair is out of place, having a love for himself only. Not caring about nobody else but his own existence trying to find something for him to do. Often getting bored, going out to kill the nearest person because of the boredom. His willingness to kill shows his cold-hearted nature and he will not think twice about sentencing another person to death. He is also very quick to anger if someone insults him in any way. Ashura comments that anyone who has ever insulted him has been killed by him. However, he has a habit of insulting others and often uses the term worthless to refer to the desperate struggles of his enemies. If Ashura is extremely angry or annoyed with his victim, he will rarely kill them outright. He often leaves them to suffer until they slowly die. He treats life as if it was a business deal, sometimes getting lazy and offering deals for others if they leave him or something. Though most don’t take the deals, then he has to kill them off. Ashura shows no care for any of his subordinates. He is fully willing to sacrifice them to achieve his goals or if they insult or fail him. They will be killed on the spot; he feels no true attachments to these people and only views them as pawns. However, the few that are strong earn his respect, such as Kurosu. He has a great love to smoke often coughing and hacking, with the effect on his health. He often will get anger if he doesn’t have his favorite cigar, a strange trait to his personality. Although most act as if it would be normal behavior for him. He has a love to gamble and play dice, often offering an opponent a chance if they would win against him. But through the use of his Majikku he somehow always seems to win, those who accuse him of cheating. He will get anger and kill them off, because he claims to be one of the honest men around. He doesn’t play fair or honorable in a fight or in games of chance, wanting to win either way and having fun while screwing off his opponents as he puts it. Ashura has an extreme hate for wet places, such as beaches and other places where there is water. Although he does like cold places and hot places, he often will go out of his way to get to a dry place. Trying not to get wet, not wanting to ruin his cloths and hair. Showing that he is very vain in himself and often slicking his hair back during battles if a single hair is out of place. Although Ashura likes to see death and rotting corpses, after he uses his powers against his opponents. He will stay and watch them die off slowly, if one screams and shouts in pain he will finish them off quickly. Laughing and insulting them for their weakness to at least die like a real man. Showing that he has a hate for the ones who put on the tough guy act. He has been shown as a cunning and shady man as well, when he helped set up the government of Ametsumi he designed it where he will have all of the power and the Ryujin will be just like a figure head. He has fooled the Ryujin in thinking that he is loyal to it and will go to the ends of the earth for the Ryujin. He can make himself seem to be a different person, calling himself a different name if need be. He has fooled humans as well, making them think he is an infamous criminal in their world and unknown to them. He takes away their energy and lives, to add to his own powers. Synopsis History "Coming Soon" Magic and Abilities *'Immense Strength-' he possess unique strength, being able to hold his own against most combatants, rivaling most an equal match for them. Being able to use his energy as a weapon as weapon, being able to focus it in his fists, making it more accurate. *'Enhanced Speed-'''while not his best attribute, he is able to travel great distances and dodge attacks when needed. Most of the time because of his personality he will not, liking to take nice and slow. Thinking of having no use for speed, in a battle taking it nice and slow. *'Master Swordsmanship-'While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's magic with his own blade. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of cutting through very sturdy targets. By forming his magic sand into a sword, because of the metal fargments in. *'Keen Intellect'''-Despite his boasting and arrogant attitude at times, Ashura has shown himself to be a very insightful and perceptive man. Ashura has been shown to be very observant of his opponents' abilities and powers, even going as far as to use it against them. Though he does sometime get carried away with his intellect not thinking everything out clearly because of his boasting and arrogance, which can backfire on him sometimes. *'Enhanced Magical Power-'''Ashura has shown to have tremendous Magical power. Many opponents comment that Ashura’s very presence is monstrously overwhelming. His magical power takes the form of sand like mass. Giving the hint of what his main ability is, being able to form his own energy harden it into a dome shaped barrier to block attacks. Even going so far as creating a mirror like massive to hide his presence. Making it hard for enemies to find him, most of the times he will use this mirror technique to look at himself. His spiritual energy is able to break down rock and land deposits making them razor sharp with his spiritual energy. Then through the manipulation of his energy he can make the rocks, seem too able like they can fly cutting into opponents. *'Hariguchi'''-(入口, Gateway) the Munashimeisei are able to travel through the different worlds whenever they wish. *'Shutai'-(正体, Sense) is a basic ability, able to enhance their senses. Being able to smell, hear, feel, taste and seeing objects and beings from miles away. Able to even see the person’s aura around their body. *'Kamen'-(仮面, Mask) is another basic ability of the Munashimeisei, being able to mask it presence. Making it hard for many to pick up on their presences, often surprising the opponent. *'Fumatsu-'(ふめつ, Immortal) is an ability to not age. Almost being immortal although the Munashimeisei is able to take damage but the more damage they take. They can be able to regenerate their bodies, but in doing this they will use their energy up faster. So many of the Munashimeisei don’t use this technique until after a battle or as a last resort. *'Gesuidou'-(下水道, Drain) is a basic ability to all of the Munashimeisei can use, taking away the life and energy out of any living thing. By attaching its limbs into the body of its victim they are able to absorb the life and energy from opponents to extend their life and to heal their injures. Sand Magic This magic is quite powerful, as it allows for a greater variety of abilities, rather than just normal element control. It also allows the user to control quicksand, sandstorms and the absorption of liquids. Such a variety is not seen with any other magics.It allows the user to transform into sand at will, as well as control it. Ashura has trained to transform into sand by reflex, thus capable of avoiding sneak attacks (which untrained magic users tend to not have time to transform to evade). This magic allows Ashura to sense anything that is moving through sand (he uses his power to sense underground rivers). Its power can also be honed to the point where the user could also dry anything the user grasps, causing the living such as humans and plants to wither through dehydration, and also cause all other matter like rocks and land to crumble to dust and sand. Being able to break down the soil in the landscape with his energy, breaking them down into the small of a grain of salt. Although having an unlimited number sand at his use, being able to break down iron or metal sediments in the soil of the earth. Mixing it in with his sand, making it razor sharp for attacks. He can form the sand into shapes such as crescents, straight edge and many other forms that can cause massive damage to an opponent. His abilities are very rare compared to any other Munashimeisei, according to him he is the only one in all of Ametsumi that has this ability. He can turn his body into sand and use it as a weapon itself, being able to detach his limbs turning them into sands to fight. *'Suna-'(砂, Break) is the most basic of his magic in which he can manipulate sand as a weapon forming it into blades and other weapons. This is used mostly as offensive attacks, by turning his hand into sand and putting in onto the ground. It can come out at a fast passé. Ashura forms his hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion, created by the sand blade, which is strong enough to slice a man in half. Ashura can also create another loose sand blade from his hand with Suna. He stabs it into the ground causing an area in front of him to collapse. However, a giant pit of quicksand will be formed instead, with the sand being taking away by underground rivers (which he can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. *'Kyukei'-(休憩, Destroy) is a technique very close to the Suna, although Ashura is able to break down any object and turn it into sand. This can be helpful in creating more sand if needed, breaking in or out of builds and destroying weapons that he touches. Even breaking down blades and zapakutos, with the blade fragments mixed into with his sand he can be able to make his sand become razor sharp. Currently he has a mixture of his sand with blades and metals. *'Henkaku'-(変革, Reform) since he can turn his whole body into sand, he is able to take blows where hewas hit it would just turn into sand and then he will reform. Making it hard for an opponent to deal damage to him, along with that he is able to almost walk through walls. By turning his body into sand to slip through the tiniest cracks and openings making it easy to infiltrate an enemy base and such. *'Niju'-(二重, Double) Ashura is able to created a double of himself out of sand, to act as a decoy or other usages for his plans and battles. Being able to create up to 10 doubles depending on the amount of sand he has at his use. If a Niju is defeated, it will instantly crumble back to sand and leaving the opponent confused. *'Tsusagu'-(防ぐ, Defend) is his defensive technique in which that his sands will come to protect him from different blasts and strikes. He will rarely use this technique because of the Henkaku technique already allowing his body to reform from any blow taken. Although is Ashura weakness is used against him, he will be forced to use this technique. *'Kansouzai'-(乾燥剤, Dry Out) is one of his most mysterious abilities, with the use of his sand to carry the body of an opponent right to Ashura. Placing a hand onto the opponent’s body he can be able to almost “dry out” or dehydrate the individual. To the point was the body of said individual will be a mummified version of what they used to be. If touched the body will fade away to dust, it is almost impossible to reverse the Kansouzai. *'Kyushusei'-(吸収性,'' Absorb'') very similar to the Kansouzai, although instead of drying out a living thing. Ashura is able to absorb any liquid substances, making it very useful if he is in a placed that is close to water or water users. He has been seen that he can even drain up entire lakes; by placing his hand onto the ground near it he can absorb it through the land. But it seems he will never place he has directly into the water. *'Sungaarashi'-(すなあらし, Sand Death) is one of most powerful techniques, were he will summon his sand and it will start to consume his opponent or who ever he pleases. Then forming it into a massive blob looking massive, by a simple snap of his figures the massive blob will crush the opponents within the blob. Will be crush opponents with some much force that they don’t even feel it, although the end results that can be seen are a disgusting sight. The corpse of the opponent thrown throughout the battle field, not looking like a person anymore. A massive blob of nothing, only blood will remain after the attack has been used. The sand will fall off of the corpse and the cause of death will not be believed by many who see what Ashura’s Sungaarashi can truly do. *'Arashi-('嵐, Storm) Ashura summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. He makes a sandstorm that can suck the water out of living things and is apparently able to crack steel. Another usage is to send people flying with this technique, as he did with many who interfere his attempts to kill shinigami. *'Kouya'-(荒野, Wasteland) an extremely strong version of''' Kansouzi. However, Ashura not only dries up the ground, but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has steady contact with the ground and the speed at which things dry also seemingly increases. *'''Uchiwa-(団扇, Fan) a powerful version of the Suna, Ashura now forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large blade made from sand. This is the only time Ashura has formed solid objects out of sand, although a sufficiently powerful blow will shatter it back into sand. With the fragments of metal and rock within his sand it will be almost like how a blade will cut into the skin. Making it very useful for contouring others blade and giving damage. Darkness Magic "His Darkness Magic has not been revealed yet" Quotes "Coming Soon" Trivia *He is my main character *His sand magic was inspired from a number of sand users throughout anime. Category:Guild Master